Behind The Scenes: AJ's Plan
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: A short story inspired by Dolph and AJ's segment and Dolph's match on Raw 22/4. AJ doesn't think Dolph has enough time to prepare for his match with Chris Jericho, so she takes matters into her own hands, enlisting a certain dancer for help along the way.


**AJ's Plan**

* * *

"I want to smash her face" AJ sighed as the Cougar, Vicky Guerrero's cackling witch-like voice faded off into the distance. "It's okay, it's okay…." She trails off, worried about her boyfriend's chances of winning this match, as he isn't prepared for it.

"It'll be fine, babe, I've beaten Jericho before and I'll beat him again" He says, cocky as ever.

"I know you will Dolph, but I just want to make sure" AJ replies; the wheels already turning in her head.

"I know a plan when I see one. So, how are we going to do this?" He asks, a knowing glint is his perfect eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she smirks, poking his nose before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and running off to find Big E.

* * *

As she makes it to the boys' locker room, (the one Big E and the rest of the no-names share because they have yet to have their time in the limelight), she spots the Hulk-like young man and calls out to him.

"E!" She squeaks, a mischievous smile spreading across her face, only to be ignored by the big man across the room from her. Feeling self-conscious amongst the prowling eyes of the rookies and mid-carders, AJ wants nothing more than to be out of this room.

"Ewen!" She exclaims, seeing the NXT Champion freeze in his place and slowly turn to face her.

"_What?_" He spits, his eyes narrowed at the use of his Surname. The cameras are good at covering up the fact that Dolph and Big E don't really get along, and after Dolph telling him to leave them be earlier, she can understand why he'd be feeling a little upset.

"Come with me, I've got an idea" She smirks at him, to which he replies with a small smile. The two exit the room to the confused faces of 12 other superstars who wonder what on earth the mischievous duo are planning.

"What's the plan?" He asks as the door swings shut behind them.

"I know you and Dolph don't really get along, but we both know that our little trio only works with him involved, so I want you to escort me to a dancing _acquaintance_ of mine" She replies, still smirking at the thought of causing Jericho and his bogus ego a big loss. Not to mention a loss to her boyfriend.

"You mean Fandango?" Big E asks, to which AJ nods her head and skips off down the hallway, with Big E in tow.

* * *

"That's Faaandaangooo" He says, posing in front of them. "Now, what do you want?"

"Well, we all know that you still have this little feud with Jericho going on, and we'd like to help you get one over on him" AJ explained, enticing him whilst being vague about the actual plan.

"At what cost?" he asks, somewhat interested after the beating Jericho gave him a few weeks back.

"You help us get one over on him. It's a win-win situation for all parties involved" She replies, smiling politely at the dancer stood awkwardly behind him. She may be useful to this plan.

"So what's the plan?" He asks, meeting her eyes.

"You distract Jericho so that Dolph picks up the victory tonight" Big E responds, moving closer to AJ, with matching smirks.

"And what would I have to do?"

"Just make one of your grand entrances,. That should be enough to catch Jericho off-guard" AJ responds. "Would you friend be willing to help us?"

"Why would she need to be involved?" Fandango asks, clasping the dancer's hand in his own as a sign of protection and unity.

"Well, she could distract the sound effects guy so that you could play your music on the titantron" AJ answers, the plan in her head now falling perfectly into place.

"It wouldn't be hard, Curtis" She says, tugging on Fandango's arm.

"We 're in, just make sure you deliver on your side of the deal" He says, before the two walk off towards the stage.

"Aren't I just a genius?" AJ laughs as she and Big E head back to Dolph's locker room, hoping that he's ready for his match tonight.

"We'll see".

* * *

AJ can't keep the smirk off of her face as Dolph poses on the turnbuckle for the English fans. Big E on the other hand has no problem keeping a straight face, a trait she mentally notes down as something she needs to learn from him. Dolph is oblivious to their plan, despite sending questioning looks to her during the match.

Dolph takes a few blows during the match, and Jericho has the upper-hand for pretty much all of the match. Big E also takes a kick to the face and a fall from the apron, but there hasn't been a decisive moment in the match thus far.

Just when it looks as if Dolph is about to submit to the Walls of Jericho, a familiar piano riff sounds from the four corners of the arena, and lights up AJ's entire face.

Dolph looks over to AJ as Jericho eases the pressure on his back with a knowing smile. _Genius_ he thinks, before aiming a kick to Jericho's knee, he quickly sets his sights on Jericho and takes his prey out for the count with the Zig-Zag.

AJ, overcome with joy at seeing her plan come to fruition, can only hug the title and cackle like a madwoman as Dolph has his hand raised and is announced as the winner of the match.

"That was great, babe" He mutters into her ear as the three of them walk backwards up the ramp.

"I told you I had a plan" She smirks, before raising both of her men's arms in celebration.


End file.
